Randomness
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: The title.


RANDOMNESS!  
As our beloved Madagascar friends were practicing their acts...IT HAPPENED!  
Alex screamed like a GIRL!  
For unknown reasons obliviously.  
Alex: Why do i scream like a girl?  
Anna: Shhhhh! I'm trying to write here!  
Alex: Oh...  
Anyways...When everyone got to were they heard the noise they saw Alex with a messy mane and his hands, mouth, and chest was red. This unknown liquid resembled blood which made everyone gasp in horror, and back away from him a bit.  
Alex: Ok now i'm really freaked out! Did I kill someone or something?  
Anna: Not yet! So shhh!  
Alex's claws were extended and he was breathing heavily. Vitaly came up to him. " What happened? You look likeу бийца!" (murderer ) That made everyone back away a lot more. Gia then joined the conversation. " Alex...What did you do?" She was very concerned. Alex looked at everyone funny. He then started to laugh with evil hinted into it. " I can't believe you actually think I killed someone, " confusion went through out the crowd as they heard this, " All I did was go out into the woods and eat some berries. They were the red kind, and they weren't poisonous or any other stuff. LOL! Ok, you should have seen your faces! I would never hurt someone! If I did then why does this liquid taste of raspberries? " Everyone just laughed along thinking Alex has finally made it the nut/psycho house of craziness. After a nice laugh Alex became very serious. " Ok guys I would never hurt, kill, what ever anybody here, you know that too. So why in the world would you not believe me now? I am a very serious lion. " Like his words Alex did have such a serious face. Maybe to serious? Then he got on all four and sprinted to his train car. Alex was acting strange...Maybe a little too strange?...  
Alex: Few...! Glad nothing bad happened..  
Anna: Not yet Alex, not yet...  
Alex: What do you mean?  
A couple hours later it turns out that Alex just had a sugar rush or something and he got all hyper and acted weird for a while. So Melman said that raspberries were officially off limits to Alex the Lion.  
One day there was a bug named awesome and he wrote a story about awesome things such as himself and his friend. Then he turned in to a bigger bug named awesome and wrote more stories about himself and friends. From then on out he did that over and over and now it has become a routine.  
The next day Alex again got a hold of the berries but acted more weird and crazy as usual. Anna came up to him.( Yup Anna and Kezi are in the stories from here on out)  
" Alex I think you need to calm down for a bit. You know, let's just take a deep breath in and a deep breath out ok? Try it with me.." Alex just looked at Anna before saying " BUT-ANNA-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-AND-BESIDES-THERE-ARE-MUCH-MORE-THINGS-TO-DO-BESIDES-BREATHING-IN-AND-OUT-OVER-AND-OVER-AND-OVER-AGAIN!BYE-SEE-YA-LATER-ANNA!" Then like yeterday he sprinted on all fours to his train car. Alex had said his sentence so fast that Anna didn't even understand him. So she went on with her business. Through out the week this ahas been happening to everyone all because Alex has an addiction to Raspberries. So when ever Alex gets all hyper and what not Anna and Vitaly tie him down to the floor i his train car. When Alex started to become Alex instead of Hyper Alex, things started to calm down. By the end of the second week Alex was back to normal. Or was he? It was time to head to the next stop which was New Orleans. Then maybe there they might meet some new friends related to Disney?  
THE END  
Anna: Yes! Done!  
Alex: Good story and i am glad i didn't turn to be some freak, but why the random story in the middle?  
Anna: Random is what i do...  
Once upon a time there was a girl named alice and she wanted to...but i like no way and she was all yes way and then i was all like...but i have told you to much already!  
Alex: OK?  
Anna: Whoo!  
Alex: Whoo!  
Anna: Whoo!  
Alex: Whoo!  
Anna: Whoo!  
Alex: Whoo!  
Anna: Whoo!  
Alex: Whoo!  
Anna: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO OO! 


End file.
